


A Splash Of Something

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Confident!Seb, First Time, M/M, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Mark is straight. Decidedly straight. He’s had girlfriends but is currently single and can’t remember ever being turned on by a man, or any thought of one. So why does Sebastian emerging from the pool, dripping wet with his trunks clinging to his legs look positively tasty?





	A Splash Of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. :) I wrote this way back when I first started out here, ages ago (like, years) for someone who rather fancies Martian. Then I don't know why I didn't post... it took a push from a real gem to get it out the door. But here it finally is. Hope you enjoy. <3

It was a warm summer day, perfect for spending some time lazing around by the pool and having a few friends over for a barbecue later. Mark was relaxing in the sun when he heard the backyard gate open and sat up in his lounger. It was at least an hour or two before anyone was supposed to arrive, but here was Sebastian, dressed in a too-big t-shirt and swimming trunks, carefully shutting the gate behind him. Mark pushed his sunglasses up.

“Alright Seb?”

“Where is everybody?”

“Not here yet, we’re supposed to start around four..?” Sebastian’s face fell.

“But... I thought we said...” He bit his lip, looking thoughtful. “I’m sorry, I must have gotten the time wrong.”

“No problem mate. We’ll just have to keep each other company until the others get here.”

The shapeless clothing made Seb look even smaller than he actually was and Mark found himself thinking it was kind of cute. His smile stiffened when he realized what he’d thought.

“Cool.” Sebastian took off his sneakers. “Can I jump in?” He sounded almost childishly excited.

“Don’t drown,” Mark said with a smirk. He put his sunglasses back on and lay down again. He glanced over when he heard the splash and saw Sebastian’s shirt on another chair next to the pool.

Mark was straight. Decidedly straight. He’d had girlfriends but was currently single and couldn’t remember ever being turned on by a man, or any thought of one. He had gay friends and he didn’t really care who was what, but he knew he was straight. So why did the thought of Sebastian shirtless make him feel a good bit warmer than he had been just a second ago? And why did Sebastian emerging from the pool, dripping wet with his trunks clinging to his legs look positively _tasty_?

His cock was reacting to these weird thoughts and he found himself praying Sebastian wouldn’t look over just then. Sebastian dove back in clumsily and Mark’s hand shot down to adjust the problem in his trunks.

_“Shit shit shit,”_ he thought as Sebastian broke the surface again. He kept splashing around and Mark closed his eyes and tried to think of boring, unattractive things.

He had no idea of how long had passed when something cast a shadow over his face. A second after the shadow however, a million drops of cold water hit him all over. He yelped in surprise and found Sebastian standing next to his lounge chair, laughing at him. His hair was standing on end and he’d obviously found it very funny to shake himself off over Mark.

“I couldn’t resist. Did you fall asleep?”

“Nah, I... eh...” He looked even better up close and Mark lost his words completely. Sebastian’s trunks were dangerously low on his hips and when he ran his hands through his wet hair a few drops of water rolled down over his chest and all the way down to the waistband of his trunks. Mark’s eyes followed the water’s path, he licked his lips – and again realized what he was doing. His eyes shot up to see Sebastian looking down at him with a curious expression.

“Do you have a towel I can borrow? I forgot mine.” Mark stood up and tried to adjust his trunks discreetly.

“Yeah. Eh... inside. I’ll go get it for you.” He hurried towards the patio door and took a short, steadying breath when he had closed it behind him. The air inside was cool and he thanked higher powers for air conditioning. It felt bracing, like it was helping him clear his head and think. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom with a sigh. This would _not_ do. He couldn’t be around Sebastian all day if it meant getting a hard-on every time he caught a glimpse of him!

He decided the best course of action would be to go give Sebastian a towel, excuse himself to the bathroom, ‘take care’ of his problem, and then everything would be fine. He picked up a towel and pressed his hand absent-mindedly against his crotch, turned around... and was face to face with Sebastian.

“I thought I would come up. For the towel.” Sebastian was smiling, his lips slightly parted, his eyes darting between Mark’s crotch and his face. Mark wished the ceiling would collapse, just so something would break the tension. He could feel the heat rising in his face, and handed over the towel without a word. Sebastian was standing in front of the door so he couldn’t leave without passing him, and he ended up just sort of staring as Sebastian toweled his hair.

“It’s fine you know,” Sebastian suddenly said. He was still smiling, his eyes roaming Mark’s body.

“What is?”

“Getting hard. It’s fine. Honestly, it’s kind of flattering.” He took a step closer and Mark stepped back, making sure the distance remained the same between them.

“It’s nothing... I mean... I’m straight.” He realized how stupid it must sound, but Sebastian just smiled even wider.

“Yeah, all my straight friends get hard when I’m around, happens all the time. I’m just that hot,” he said, rolling his eyes and taking another step forward. Mark matched it, going backwards. Seb licked his lips and Mark couldn’t help but look at his mouth.

“Do you want to do something about it?”

“I... something... I mean...” Mark stuttered. At the thought of ‘something’ his insides had done a little flip, his heart was in his throat, and his cock was seriously tenting his trunks. Sebastian took another step forward, grinning. Mark stepped back without thinking, his legs hitting his bed. Sebastian gave his chest the tiniest of pushes and he fell back, landing softly. Then Sebastian was on top of him.

Sebastian’s mouth crashed into his in an almost violent kiss, hurried at first as if he was afraid Mark would push him away, but when Mark’s arms closed around him, holding on, holding him close, he eased off a little. Seb was straddled over his hips and Mark could feel the chill of the wet trunks seeping into his skin and _bloody hell_ he could feel Seb’s cock through the trunks, only that flimsy material separating it from his own and it felt different and hard and so fucking _right_.

He pushed his hips up. Sebastian moaned against his mouth and Mark opened his own lips as if he could actually breathe the sounds in. They were sharing the same air and it was making Mark’s head spin like he’d never felt before, and when Sebastian’s hips pushed down against him rubbing their cocks together he saw stars.

He lost himself completely in their kisses, it was making his insides burn and even though the rhythm of their movements was shaky it felt so _good_ Mark thought he might actually come just from this if they kept it up much longer.

Mark forced his eyes open to look at Seb and his breath caught in his throat. Seb’s hair was still a little wet and disheveled, his eyes were dark and intense and his lips were swollen from kissing. He’d never seen anything so fucking sexy. Sebastian undid the front of Mark’s trunks and started pulling them down, before Mark had a chance to think he was naked and Sebastian was pushing his legs apart so he could kneel between them.

Without a word of warning he wrapped a hand around the hard length and stroked it firmly up and down. Mark’s head fell back with a moan, it felt too fucking good and if Sebastian didn’t slow down soon he was going to make him come in about two seconds flat. Sebastian seemed to know that; he stopped moving and just held Mark’s cock in a firm grip, kissing and licking at his hips and his stomach, creating warm little wet trails that cooled as soon as he left them, giving Mark goosebumps.

Sebastian took hold of his hips and a wet, searing heat closed around his cock and Mark wanted to look but he couldn’t because he was pretty sure the sight of Sebastian sucking him off would send him over the edge before he’d even know it. Instinct made him push his hips up again but Sebastian had him in a firm grip, in full control, working his mouth up and down Mark’s length and he heard himself whimper pathetically and he was sure he could _feel_ Sebastian smiling around his cock and _holy shit_ even the thought of that was almost too fucking much.

“Slow... down...” Sebastian released him and Mark was panting hard, his hands holding tight to the covers, his whole body so tense it felt like he was going to break if Seb kept going, or if he didn’t keep going, he wasn’t sure which.

“Condoms?” Sebastian asked, and without any thought Mark waved his hand in the general direction of his bedside table. The weight on the bed moved and he heard the drawer being opened before he tried opening his eyes. Sebastian still looked like pure fucking sex and he’d taken his trunks off at some point because he was completely naked and Mark couldn’t help but look at his cock and then he realized what Sebastian had said and _shit shit shit_ was Sebastian going to _fuck_ him?

“I...” he started, but then he felt Sebastian’s hands on his cock again. He was gently but quickly rolling the condom onto him, then he straddled his hips again and leaned forward to kiss him, his cock pressing against his stomach and Mark didn’t care in the fucking slightest because everything just felt so good and if it never stopped he’d be perfectly alright with that. Sebastian kissed him again, an eager tongue exploring Mark’s mouth, and he was fine to just lay there and take it.

“Lie still,” Sebastian said, and Mark thought he nodded, maybe he said something but probably not, because he wasn’t sure he could have. Seb had obviously found the lube in the drawer because the hand that closed around his cock was slick, moving easily up and down, feeling much too good.

Sebastian moved around a little, getting into place, and just before it happened Mark knew it was going to happen and his eyes flew open. Seb had a look of concentration on his face and then a warm tightness closed around Mark’s cock and it was sliding down, slowly bringing his entire length in to this velvety warmth and his eyes couldn’t stay open and the sharp gasp he heard must have come from him because it was like nothing, nothing he’d ever felt before.

Sebastian stilled for a moment and Mark was grateful, he wasn’t sure this was even really happening anymore but it felt so good and he didn’t want it to be over too soon.

“You okay?” Sebastian asked and leaned forward, and their lips had only just touched when Mark had to touch him, feel him against himself to make sure it really _was _happening and when Sebastian moved his hips a little the stars in front of his eyes were back and Mark could only whimper again because _holy fucking hell_ it felt good. Sebastian kept moving, shifting his hips and setting a pace that felt like it was too much, too quick, like it was going to be over at any moment.

Something in Mark’s mind told him to move, to do something, and he tried to make Sebastian understand without talking because he was sure he couldn’t say a single sane word right now. Sebastian seemed to get it, because he moved aside carefully, bringing them both over so he was on his back, pinned underneath Mark who had to open his eyes and look down to make sure, just make sure that it really was real.

If Sebastian’s eyes had been dark before they were black now, he was smiling and panting and his skin was slightly reddened all up his neck. His hand slipped down to grab his cock and Mark looked down and it struck him he was inside of him, actually _inside_. He moved, to see what it felt like, and Seb moaned and it was the most beautiful sound ever but he also realized that this was going to be over very soon regardless of what he wanted. He kept moving with short little thrusts, afraid of getting too far away, of losing that closeness, of getting it wrong, of hurting Sebastian somehow, and afraid that his orgasm was drawing closer too quickly but he just couldn’t stop moving. Sebastian’s neck was bared and he just had to kiss it, lick it, taste the skin and it was all pool-water and sweat and _Sebastian._

“Going... to... Seb,” he managed, the last word came out almost like a sob, he was so close it was sharp and aching inside but he couldn’t stop moving and then he heard Sebastian say a single word from beneath him.

“... come.”

So he did. The stars in front of his eyes weren’t stars, they were fucking explosions. Sebastian tightened even further and rhythmically squeezed around him, sending waves of heat up his entire body, and it was confusing and dizzy and goddamn glorious and _someone_ cried out but he had no idea who and he didn’t care in the slightest. He fell forward, unable to steady himself any longer, and Sebastian had his legs around him and his hands were in his hair and Mark didn’t think he’d ever felt so _spent_ as when they were both just lying there in a warm sweaty mess, gasping for breath.

Sebastian moved a little, making Mark pull out. He winced as Sebastian got the condom off, he was incredibly sensitive. He turned so they were both on their backs, just lying there, trying to get their heartbeats back to normal and calm their breathing.

“Well,” Sebastian said, sounding satisfied but a little winded, “that was something.” Mark laughed breathlessly. It most certainly was_._

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual! :)  
Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
